


Only the Sweetest words Remain

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Simon is whipped, Simon thinks about how Baz shows his love, inspired by Sleeping At Last - Turning Page, wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon thinks about the many ways Baz shows his love





	Only the Sweetest words Remain

Simon knew Baz loved him. 

He had mentioned removing his wings and he told Simon to wait. At first, they made him uncomfortable because they made him feel weird. He was a Normal but also not normal. He had wings and a tail.

Baz still loved him. Still chose him even when he stopped being the chosen one.

He showed it every single time they were together. When Simon cooked dinner on movie nights Baz would come behind him and wrap his arms around him and kiss his shoulder. He always fell asleep on the couch on his shoulder and Baz would take him up the stairs, cover him up and gently pushed his curls from his forehead and kissed him. 

On the bad days when he couldn’t leave the flat Baz would come by with fresh sour cherry scones and another cheesy Disney movie he hadn’t watched, and he would hold him even as he cried about things that weren’t his fault.  


Late at night in the heat of their love he would whisper how much he loved him and leave kisses all over his skin.  


When he woke up from a nightmare, he could feel his hands caressing his back and getting a glass of water. Hold him together when he felt like falling apart.  


When he kissed Baz until they could no longer stand and laid him down on the bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.  


Being loved by Baz is like seeing the stars in the night sky for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
